Madness In Me
by NightStalker21
Summary: After so long undercover as a sadistic psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…(Or, an insider's look at Itachi's brain as he slowly goes crazy and then becomes sane again)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sometimes, Itachi thought he really did want to kill Sasuke. It was only sometimes; less than half the time he spent thinking about his life. But considering how much time total he spent thinking about his miserable life, that really was a lot of time to want to kill your brother.

It would happen when he suddenly woke up from a nightmare, a memory really, where he killed his whole family again and again. (The downside to thinking up tortures to put in someone's head through Tsukuyomi was that the vivid details had to come from his own head. _He_ had to picture everything happening over and over again and then force the images into Sasuke's head.)

He'd wake up feeling steel in his hands and blood on his face and thought, _This is Sasuke's fault. I killed them for _him, _so _he_ didn't have to be corrupt._

He'd get righteous and indignant. _Why should I suffer for him, for the village? They all turned their backs on me!_

It could last minutes or days. The longer it lasted, the darker his thoughts got.

Sometimes, he thought he wanted to destroy all the villages, especially Konohagakure. He wanted to kill them all and bask as their blood rained down on him. The things he showed his brother became reality to him.

But after however long–minutes, days, weeks–it would end. And he would hate himself.

Because he loved Sasuke and Konoha was his home, and they both deserved peace. He worked hard to convince himself that he was a necessary sacrifice and this was right, even if he was a traitor now.

He started calling his dark periods lapses in sanity. It was easier to believe he was going insane than to believe that he really wanted to hurt the brother he loved.

Sometimes, it happened when he was coughing up blood, body wracking with pain and trembling with suppressed sobs. He'd feel Death waiting for him, force more medicine down his throat and pray they still worked.

He'd think, _Why do I have to suffer for my love and no one else does? Why do I have to live like this, and for what? To ensure _Sasuke's_ future?_

And he'd hate himself more because of course Sasuke's future is important and of course he deserves to suffer, he murdered every last living breathing Uchiha–and murder was a much different sin when it was people who knew and trusted you.

Sometimes, Kisame noticed. Sometimes, Itachi was too focused on keeping himself alive and together to keep up the charade. But to be fair, Kisame's perceptiveness continued to surprise him. When he'd thought he was being subtle, Kisame would end up holding his hair back as he vomited buckets of blood or forcing pills down his throat when he was too weak to move. Or look at him as his sanity slipped and he wanted death and destruction and ask, "Hey, Itachi-san. Are you brooding about your home again?"

And Itachi would snap out of it.

And as Kisame grew to trust him, he would regret that he couldn't repay the trust in kind and that he was betraying Akatsuki, too. (Wasn't he good at anything but betraying people?)

Sometimes, his lapses of sanity were a good thing. Once, he'd gone completely, sinisterly psychotic on Konan in front of the whole Akatsuki. It was like he _was_ the psycho everyone thought he was. He _did_ want Konoha destroyed, he _did _want the elders to burn, he _didn't_ regret the Uchiha Massacre, his brother _was _an oversight, a mistake, and he _did_ want more blood on his hands.

The Akatsuki never questioned his dedication again. "Tobi" had been especially pleased at his acting skills.

But it wasn't acting. He actually believed those things sometimes and, to himself, he admitted he was scared–scared 'sometimes' would turn into 'all the time.'

It got worse.

The longer he went without seeing Sasuke, his reason for being, the more he struggled to stay true to his mission.

But then, one day, when he was nearly sixteen, Itachi resolved to die.

And Sasuke would kill him. He _wanted_ Sasuke to kill him. Sasuke _deserved_ to kill him, for everything he'd done to him. He wasn't sure he was in his right mind when he decided that, but it fit. With everything. It solved all of–well, most of–his remaining problems.

Sasuke could have closure, get stronger, and not go blind. Because Itachi was going to give him his eyes. Itachi wouldn't need them when he was dead.

Madara couldn't manipulate him or use him in any more schemes (because yes, Itachi knew that Akatsuki was just one of Madara's schemes, like everything else he was investigating right now).

The Uchiha Massacre's last loose end would get tied up, his dead family would get the retribution–though to be fair, their deaths were unavoidable–and, and…

And Itachi wouldn't' have to live like this, in this hell. Sasuke needed to kill him, but even more, Itachi needed to die.

So even as he coughed so much blood he cried and his eyes went completely blind for hours and Kisame had to worriedly cater to him, Itachi smiled.

And he began to plot.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please rate and review and share your thoughts.

Does this make sense to anyone else? I mean, I love Itachi way more than the next person, but what sane man plans his own death? And who would stay sane after everything he had to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

About a year before his reuniting with Sasuke, Itachi found his purpose again. He found a reason to live besides his growing obsession–he could admit it–with planning his own death.

It started with nightmares about the past. (Really, what didn't at this point?) But Itachi was confused. He wasn't having nightmares about the Uchiha Massacre or the killing people on his dozens of other missions or even about killing Sasuke. He dreamt about deaths that he had nothing to do with; people he'd never actually killed.

"I had no hand in these deaths," Itachi said in frustration after three days of this. "Why do they haunt me?"

Itachi didn't sleep that night because of his sickness. He'd had an attack at nightfall and wouldn't risk dying in his sleep, not when he was so close to a death that would actually _help_ people. The following night, however, was rife with equally gruesome and confusing dreams.

Memories, Itachi finally acknowledged when he was sure he wasn't having another fit of madness. These things had actually happened. They weren't dreams because they weren't figments of his imagination.

_But why these dreams? I didn't kill them!_

So Itachi meditated for the first time in years. He sought peace and answers in his own head and found them.

"And I thought I was the one close to nature," Kisame chuckled when he found him. Though, Itachi hadn't noticed him that time, he was too calm to be startled. "Itachi-san, have you been out here all night?"

"Yes," Itachi said easily. He didn't open his eyes. Frequently, they were becoming more and more useless and he was trying to think clearly without stress, thank you very much.

"Can your body handle the cold?" Kisame asked pointedly.

The correct answer was _no_. he should be avoiding anything that could potentially weaken him further.

"I'm not concerned," he said instead. And it was true, but only because he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Kisame shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "It's your life."

Itachi gave a very small but fond smile. He wondered if Kisame would miss him after Sasuke killed him.

He wondered if Kisame would survive that long.

"I found a job we can do," Kisame said and Itachi nodded and listened to the details. It was a simple enough mission for them. They were allowed to take freelance missions for money as long as it didn't interfere with their positions in Akatsuki. At the moment, they needed to replenish their money supply.

The mission was as simple as it seemed. In and out. They collected their payment the next night and stayed in an inn the next town over.

That night, Itachi dreamt of the dying people again. He was four years old again, clutching an infant Sasuke and watching as people died needlessly. Everything was fresh in his mind; the worry his parents and family would be hurt, the sitting up through sleepless nights wondering which villager would die that night, the panic whenever he thought his parents wouldn't come back and he'd have to raise Sasuke _alone_. Who would he never see again? Whose family would shed tears the following morning?

Itachi woke in cold sweat, clutching air to his chest because of course Sasuke is twelve now, not two months old.

"I get it," Itachi rasped painfully to himself. "I get it now. I remember. I won't forget again."

He remembered that Sasuke wasn't the only reason he'd murdered his family.

War. He _hated_ war.

Itachi remembered that beyond taking care of Sasuke, he had to make sure Konoha avoided another _war_. He had to make sure Konoha stayed at peace. That was part of his sacrifice, too; his purpose. It always had been and he wouldn't forget again. He could die a hundred, no a million, deaths if it meant Konoha never had to see another war again.

Itachi had one more thing to plan for before he could die.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please rate and review and share your thoughts.

This one's pretty short people. Hopefully, they'll get longer. Oh yeah, and I hope no one's looking for a pattern in these. They're more like a series of connected one shots.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Contrary to popular belief, Itachi did have emotions. Sometimes, he felt too much emotion. It festered under his skin like a wound; poisonous, threatening to drag him under and consume him. So Itachi learned at a young age to shut them off.

That was why Itachi made such a good ANBU. He knew how to flip the off switch on his emotions and his conscience. It was why he was promoted to captain before his thirteenth birthday. More than his skill, more than his intelligence, more than his promise or his last name – Itachi could make hard decisions. He could remove compassion and remorse from the situation and do his job. Except for the Massacre, he'd set aside morals for his orders.

The fact that he, as a child, could take down his whole ANBU team singlehandedly had been a bonus.

Itachi could order the mother of two killed impassively (or do it himself) and then watch her children, 12 years old, cry over her body and say,

"Kill the children, too." Because they were witness and genin and could pose a problem to Konoha in the future.

Maybe that was his problem. Or no, maybe that was the _solution_ to his problem. Maybe he could shut off his troublesome conscience and never turn it back on. His emotions were already mostly gone except for his love for Sasuke, but the guilt was eating him alive.

Yes. He'd shut it off. It made perfect sense.

No more emotions, no more guilt. No more waking up in cold sweat tasting blood, no more hearing '_monster_' whispered to him in his mind every day. No more hating himself. No more waking up wanting to die.

Hell, he should turn off his love for Sasuke while he was at it. It was doing nothing but making everything more complicated. Besides Sasuke hated him now. How sick, how masochistic did he have to be to continue loving someone who–

(_"Even if it's just as an obstacle for you to overcome, even if you hate me, I will always be there for you. That's what big brothers are for."_)

"Ne, Itachi-san. What's with the scary face all of a sudden?" Kisame asked.

"It's nothing," Itachi lied. Kisame snorted.

"You act like I'll mock you for having emotions," the shark ninja said.

"I do not have emotions," Itachi said blankly. Kisame laughed outright, like it was the best joke he'd ever heard. Itachi looked at him sharply.

"I thought you were better at lying than that, Itachi-san," he said with mirth. Itachi's blank face had taken on an almost sour look. He glared at the older man. "What's gotten you so wound up and broody?"

(_"Aniki!"_)

Itachi glanced away. Sasuke had, of course. What else?

_I suppose I won't "turn off" my conscience. And I will __never__ sacrifice my love for Sasuke for something so petty._ To Itachi, his own piece of mind was petty and irrelevant.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi blinked at Kisame, who was looking at him oddly.

"You aren't well, are you?" the fish man said.

"I'm fine,' Itachi said, confused. Then he puzzled out that Kisame must have said something he didn't hear. Something he should have reacted or responded to. He repeated, "I'm fine. Just–"

Kisame walked in front of him and lifted a hand to his face. Itachi let him. Kisame pressed the back of the large hand against Itachi's forehead. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"I said–"

"Well that makes much more sense," Kisame commented, letting his hand drop. "You have a fever."

Itachi was even more surprised. How…?

How hadn't he known? But of course, he realized. He'd blamed his coughing on his sickness and his lack of appetite on his guilt. He'd blamed his headache on lack of sleep and had been so distracted with his thoughts that he just put on an extra layer of clothes without thinking of _why_ he felt so cold.

"I–"

"Let's stop somewhere," Kisame suggested. "The fever itself is unusual without you making it worse."

Itachi was so dazed by his own carelessness–and stupidity–that he couldn't speak.

"I'll carry you if I must," Kisame warned. Itachi shook his head, taking it as the threat it was.

"I can walk," he protested mildly. Now that he thought about it, he was tired. He glanced up at the sky, noticing how much darker it had gotten without him noticing. How oblivious was he?

"Are you sure about that?" Kisame questioned. He eyed Itachi with a kind of worry he had only ever seen on his mother; worry for his safety or that he wouldn't take care of himself, mixed with the knowledge that he was a man and powerful in his own right. It felt good to think that someone still cared about him, even if he might stab them in the back later.

"About what?" Itachi asked distractedly.

"You aren't proving me wrong, Itachi-san," Kisame said. "Are you sure you can walk?"

Was Itachi ever sure about anything? With a soft sigh, he said, "I'd better be."

Kisame found that amusing.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright people, next chapter up. What do you think? Review and let me know.

So this is the last chapter I have pre-written so I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I'll try to keep to my Wednesday schedule and I'll try to type more words, too. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ichi [One]**

It was an easy goal. A nine-tails (_don't catch him_), a neon sign (_Danzou, I'm still alive!_).

It was a solid plan; simple, easy. Track the nine-tailed jinchuuriki (not hard, Itachi had never really lost track of him) and corner him. Stall until Master Jiraiya arrived to defeat them (he was a sannin, he should be capable of that much). Survive. Make a tactical retreat. It was hard to screw up.

So when he'd tracked down Naruto, alone and pretty much helpless, he'd been–well, not _happy_–but pleased everything was going according to plan. Naruto stared at him with something like horror. Itachi had already made himself numb to looks like that though.

"Hard to believe that such a child carries the nine-tailed fox," Kisame said, stepping out from behind him. Itachi knew Kisame wasn't just talking about Naruto's age. A true shinobi would've attacked by now, especially when confronted with unknown enemies and they had no cover to keep. Naruto simple stood frozen, staring at them from just over the threshold. He didn't even try to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

"Naruto. You're coming with us," Itachi said, only expending a little effort to appear more menacing–a simple ANBU intimidation technique.

(_Four, five: five ways Itachi could have just captured the boy by now._) Itachi started counting the seconds until Jiraiya arrived. Every second counted.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Itachi suggested.

Only two things could happen. One, Naruto would try to fight and have to be knocked unconscious or injured or maimed. Two, Naruto would play along and remain unharmed, maybe long enough for Jiraiya to show up.

Naruto chose option two. He exited the apartment meekly and watched them with wide eyes, but Kisame was thirsting for blood.

"Hey, Itachi-san. It would be troublesome if he tried to escape later on. Maybe I should…chop off a leg, just in case," Kisame suggested, gripping Samehada.

Itachi said nothing. He didn't approve or disapprove the notion. He would never okay barbarism but he'd grown used to it during his four years with Kisame. More importantly, Kisame was being perfectly reasonable and arguing when he'd already made enough excuses to stop Kisame from fighting leaf ninja–and would make more excuses before this was over–wasn't a good idea. He had a cover to keep.

Kisame took his silence for permission.

"Right," Kisame grinned and advanced on the boy and Naruto just stared in horror. Itachi stood by and watched. He couldn't blow his cover…where was Jiraiya?

There was a faint sound behind him and Itachi would know that chakra anywhere.

"It's been a long time," Itachi said coolly, but the inside of his mind was fracturing again.

("_Itachi, stop!"_)

"Sasuke," he acknowledged.

Itachi couldn't even feel relief that Kisame had been delayed, and Naruto saved a little longer. All of his well laid plans were gone now. Sasuke wasn't supposed to find out! Sasuke wasn't supposed to find _him_. It was a message to Danzou and the elders, not to Sasuke!

_I'm so stupid_, Itachi berated himself. He'd hoped word wouldn't get back to Sasuke but it had been a long time since he'd been a part of a village. He'd forgotten how fast word travelled in a talkative village like Konoha.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke said his name like a curse and it hurt.

(_"Why…Why are you doing this? Itachi?!"_)

Itachi forced himself to remember it was necessary. He was used to people cursing him, hating him. He had to be. He had to make himself numb to it! Even

"Itachi…Uchiha?" Naruto repeated in shock.

"Well. The sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you," Kisame noted with something that must have sounded like feral amusement. His hand lowered from Samehada. "Who is he?"

Damn it. This was going very badly. Where was Jiraiya?

"He is my younger brother," Itachi answered, keeping his tone clinical. _My foolish younger brother who can't stay out of trouble, who shouldn't _be_ here._

"That's strange," Kisame said, sounding amused but silently accusing him. "The way I heard it, the whole Uchiha Clan was wiped out. By you." _And you never told me any different_, went unsaid.

Itachi said nothing–he was counting seconds. Where the hell was Jiraiya?

"Itachi Uchiha. I hope you're ready to die," Sasuke spat. Naruto gasped. Itachi stood frozen. He wanted to see Sasuke, but his body wouldn't turn around. The traitorous thing wouldn't cooperate with him. Seeing Sasuke again…after so long…after such betrayal…

Itachi forced himself to turn. His sharingan met Sasuke's, and Itachi felt inexplicably sad. It had been a farfetched dream that Sasuke would never discover it. That Sasuke could escape the Uchiha's cycle of hate just by never gaining the sharingan. _It was foolish._

Chakra formed in Sasuke's hand, a bright light, crackling like lightning. "It's just as you said, brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time. I've lived my life for one single purpose. To see you die! It ends here!"

"Chidori," Itachi noted aloud with faint surprise. Sasuke must have learned it from Kakashi. The easiest way to defeat it was to make sure it never hit.

"Enough! You're dead!" Sasuke shouted madly, eyes wide and angrily. Sasuke charged him. "Die!"

In that instant, Itachi knew what he was going to do. Effortlessly, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist like he was a disobedient child (_and he was_) and deflected the chidori through the wall. Itachi felt his anger rising and squeezed Sasuke's wrist hard. _Foolish Sasuke, why must you ruin everything?_

_Break it,_ something whispered to him. _Break his wrist now. It will look more genuine._

_It will teach him a lesson._

At that moment, Naruto broke out of his stupor and started summoning chakra. But no, he didn't summon his own chakra – the elusive Uzumaki chakra that Itachi could uncover nothing about, or the beginning of any great chakra that could have been passed down from the Fourth. No. Naruto began to summon the nine-tailed fox's chakra.

Itachi waited, almost relieved. The boy was attacking because Sasuke was in danger. _Yes,_ he thought. _Save him from me._

"Ah," Kisame breathed. "The air is ripe with chakra. This must be it, the power of the nine-tails."

Sasuke started to charge up chakra, trying to yank free, but it was pointless (_foolish Sasuke, ninjas are silent, do not call out, they are warnings to your enemies_).

"Enough," Itachi said emotionlessly and snapped Sasuke's wrist. The scream would haunt his dreams for years to come.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. And Itachi couldn't help but berate him too, mentally. You should never let the enemy know what is important to you. It was like handing them a checked list on how to hurt you. "Alright, that's it! Ninja Art: Summoning–!"

"Too slow!" Kisame said and Samehada cut through the kyuubi's chakra with one stroke. No. It was too soon. Naruto would be caught and no one was here to stop them. Where was Jiraiya?

Naruto tried fruitlessly to summon chakra again.

"Sorry, kid. My blade, Samehada, cuts through chakra. And devours it," Kisame told him with a sadistic kind of satisfaction. Nothing was going wrong in Kisame's world. Naruto was back to staring at them in shock and horror and this time Itachi sympathized with him. A ninja without his chakra was practically useless. Kisame hefted Samehada towards the boy. "We don't need the hassle of this kid trying to use anymore jutsu. Forget the legs, maybe I oughta start off with those arms of his?"

Naruto was still trying to summon chakra.

"You're wasting your time," Kisame told the boy as he brought Samehada down.

Itachi watched intently. He was going to lose this one. Of course he would. How could he ever think his plans could go right? His heart was in his throat. He was going to take this boy, too, away from Sasuke. He was so foolish, depending on someone else to save Naruto from him. He knew better he always had. He'd just thought…it'd seemed plausible that…

_Where the hell was–_

The smoke of a summoning jutsu filled the hallway. "What the–?" Kisame said surprised. The smoke revealed a large frog, blocking Samehada from hitting Naruto. Itachi could breathe again. Jiraiya _had_ made it.

Next, Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke. "You two don't know me at all, do ya? Shoulda done your homework." The smoke cleared, showing the decoy draped over Jiraiya's broad shoulder. Jiraiya the Toad Sage falls victim to no woman's charm. Rare beauties drop for _me_, like blossoms in a storm! It isn't in my nature to be duped by the wiles of woman. When you reach–" Itachi tuned him out.

He could barely hear him anyway over the pounding in his head. It had worked. Itachi could scarcely believe it. He had relied on another person, and they had pulled through. Jiraiya had come to save Naruto, as he thought, and it had _worked_.

A wild gesture from Jiraiya brought Itachi to center attention again. _What was this idiot doing?_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoops. I missed last Wednesday and almost this one, heh heh. Please don't hang me, it wasn't on purpose. I just got caught up, which is no excuse.

Anywho, if any of you recognize it, this is the scene from episode 84 of Naruto, based mostly on memory and the dubbed version (I know, I suck. But it had to be done.) This is going to be something of a three-part epic.

You know people, I don't think Itachi's got the whole relying on people thing down. He missed the share-your-plan-and-_trust_-them part of the process.

Merry Christmas everyone!

Rather long author's note aside, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. You can tell me your thoughts by pressing the review button.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ni [Two]**

_What is this idiot doing?_

Jiraiya laughed nervously when everyone stared at him like he was an idiot. Naruto exploded. "Oh, don't give me that! One wink from a pretty girl and you turn into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks, pervy sage!" He pointed accusingly, seemingly forgetting that there was danger around.

_There's that explosive temper he is rumored for,_ Itachi thought, almost fondly. Naruto reminded him of a young child who hadn't had his tongue curbed. Itachi only listened with one ear. He took the time to quickly examine Sasuke, to make sure the only thing wrong was his broken wrist.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people," Jiraiya said through his teeth, in the tones you used on a child when trying to shut him up without embarrassing yourself.

Itachi felt the urge to laugh, even as he hated himself for hurting Sasuke yet again.

"Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say you're something of a disappointment." Kisame chuckled, but he watched Jiraiya keenly, not missing a detail, not dropping his guard. "A lecherous old man with the disposition of a child. It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three legendary sannin."

"Whaa?! You-You already know who he is?" Naruto asked.

_No. We, as shinobi, make it habit to rush into a mission without a plan and without knowing our enemies,_ Itachi thought dryly and the words were on the tip of his tongue.

"Uh, don't be fooled by appearance or, you know, anything this squirt might say," Jiraiya chuckled, sounding embarrassed. Itachi's eyes sharpened. There it was. A deliberate deception. Itachi had no doubt that Jiraiya was indeed childish, but the man was playing it up to get an opening. It was misleading and a lie Naruto would only reinforce in Kisame's eyes. Not ingenious, but definitely worthy of a shinobi.

But it would only by him a few minutes.

"So, you somehow managed to release the genjutsu we cast on her, eh?" Kisame said casually. He was testing the waters, testing the limits of the sannin's stupidity.

Jiraiya glared at Itachi, suddenly serious. Then, he turned and leaned the woman against the wall. "What kind of coward would do something like that? Using his Sharingan to inflict an illusion jutsu on an innocent woman. All in order to separate Naruto from me." Jiraiya stepped back over to the fight.

_He's chivalrous._ Itachi filed that information away; a flaw of Jiraiya's–or a strength.

Itachi felt no remorse for using the Sharingan on that woman. Perhaps it was cowardly to some, but it was necessary. It was a poorly made genjutsu meant only to fool Kisame. It wasn't an illusion; the woman didn't think she was somewhere else with someone else. She was asleep, in a dream. The woman had had fun; the only thing he compelled her to do was to stay with Jiraiya (the safest place for a person like her) and to not say a word at all. That had probably been what tipped Jiraiya off the quickest.

"I know that he's the one you're really after," Jiraiya said. Itachi snapped to attention. So, he knew…not that Itachi was a double agent, but about the Akatsuki.

(_"The nine-tailed spirit inside Naruto," Kakashi panted, Sharingan dull because Itachi had _tortured _him. "That's what you're after?"_)

"That explains how Kakashi knew," Itachi said, pushing his emotions back. This was a mission. He had to focus; he had to succeed. "Now, I understand. He learned it from you." He needed Jiraiya to attack them and drive them off. And Jiraiya had already proven protective of Naruto. "You're right," he allowed. "Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him."

Kisame didn't question his giving away information. Itachi knew it was because it made no difference if he told or not; Jiraiya already knew.

The summoning jutsu ended, dispelled. "No way you're getting Naruto," Jiraiya declared.

_Good,_ Itachi wanted to say. Instead he said, "We'll see about that."

"Actually, this is all very convenient. I can eliminate you both at the same time," Jiraiya said, straightening.

"Stay out of this," Sasuke managed, pained, from the floor.

_No…_

Sasuke made it to his feet.

_Sasuke, stay down._

"The only one who is going to eliminate him…is me!" Sasuke declared. Why couldn't Sasuke just stay down? If Itachi and Kisame were both focused on Jiraiya, then Sasuke could go unnoticed. Sasuke wouldn't be a threat. No one would question that Itachi hadn't killed him. Why couldn't he just take Naruto, in the confusion, and run for it?

"Go away," Itachi said dismissively. "You don't interest me at the moment." A cold logic blanketed him. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere. Itachi was going to have to _make_ him go away.

"Well, get interested!" Sasuke yelled and lunged for him. Itachi kicked him in the stomach, hard, and he went flying back into the wall. Itachi watched him, detached. A new plan formulated in his head. Jiraiya wasn't stepping up to stop him. The sannin must be planning to use Sasuke as a decoy, just as he used the girl.

_There was no way Jiraiya would allow him to kill Sasuke. He will act before then,_ Itachi assured himself.

Naruto charged and Itachi was relieved (Jiraiya would step in quicker). "Why you lousy–!"

"No, Naruto! Stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled. He used the wall to stand. "I told you before. I waited my whole life for this day, this moment. This fight is mine!" The Sharingan activated in his fury. Sasuke charged and Itachi was counting seconds again but Jiraiya _didn't move_.

He moved to punch Itachi, running faster this time. Itachi blocked him with one arm and hit him with the other, harder, faster. Sasuke went spiraling into the wall this time and the impact was loud in the silence.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

_Yes, he is beaten. Help him. Save him from me,_ Itachi beseeched. He stared at his brother, knowing the boy wanted to try Chidori again. _He can't even make the hand sign._

_Put him down. Put down this nuisance, this plague on your life._

_No!_ Itachi thought fiercely.

"This…fight…is mine," Sasuke struggled to say, winded.

"So be it," Itachi said coldly and Jiraiya moved forward, surprised, only to be stopped by Kisame.

"You heard him, old man. This fight is none of our business," Kisame said, sounding pleased. "Let's let the two of them sort it out."

Itachi wanted to scream. Instead, he walked slowly over to Sasuke.

_Jiraiya, do something. You are a sannin. Will you let this boy die while you stand idly by?_

Sasuke glared up at him, blood on his lips. He attacked, "And, now, finally–!" Wordlessly, Itachi hit him in the stomach with his knee. It was painful, so hard it was audible. Blood bubbled out of Sasuke's mouth again.

_Must I hurt him for you to act? Must I scar him? Maim him? Kill him?_

A blow to the neck. To the stomach. Sasuke's eyes were unfocused with pain.

_Hurt Kisame, threaten Naruto, summon a toad, use a jutsu! Something! Jiraiya! Please…_

Two, three blows to the stomach. Itachi felt ribs break and let Sasuke fall to the floor with an inarticulate moan.

"You show him no mercy," Kisame said, sounding amused but Itachi heard the relief. Kisame's faith in his judgment was renewed, his cover was safe now. Itachi hated Kisame a little bit then.

Itachi paused a moment, but Jiraiya only watched in stony silence as Itachi grabbed his brother by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "You're still too weak," Itachi said coldly. "You don't have enough hate." Itachi leaned in, but didn't lower his voice at all. "And you know something?" _Stop me. This is blatant psychological torture. Jiraiya!_ "You never will."

Jiraiya didn't stop him and Itachi couldn't bear to batter Sasuke anymore. If he hit him again, he might rupture something–Sasuke was already spitting blood. Itachi needed time, but he couldn't just stand there and stare at Sasuke. Kisame was at his back, watching him like a hawk. Itachi swallowed down bile.

He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, and sent Sasuke plummeting back to the night of the massacre. Back to the deaths of their parents and family, to their childhood home. Itachi watched the malicious, sadistic him from a detached place inside his mind.

This was the him Sasuke saw. The Itachi Sasuke thought of every time he woke up from a nightmare, every time missed his family. This evil wretch with blood on his hands that murdered their whole Clan. The sick bastard that reveled in Sasuke's hate, the one Sasuke wanted to kill.

_That's me,_ Itachi thought as he watched himself kill their Aunt and Uncle (Sasuke had always liked them; before Itachi killed them). _I'm the one with the bodies piling around me, with the blade in my hand, making the blood fly in the air. I'm the monster of this story._

Sasuke's cries echoed in his ears and Itachi watched, dry eyed, but sick on the inside that he was the cause of this. Jiraiya…wasn't going to stop him…and he couldn't stop alone…

"That does it! I'm through standing around!" A battle cry, footsteps, anger penetrating Itachi's brain, waking him up from the nightmare he and Sasuke shared.

Kisame gave chase and there was a sudden spike in chakra behind him. Itachi turned to look behind him dully. Pink matter suddenly crawled out of the walls, looking disturbingly like a membrane or a pink brain. Jiraiya. He was finally doing something.

_Finally._

"Wha–What's going on?" Naruto demanded, surprised.

_So easily distracted. The enemy is stunned. Take Sasuke, now!_

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap," Jiraiya announced. The pink membrane slowly sucked Sasuke inside of it but Itachi was reluctant to let go. He almost let it take his hand too, just to hold onto Sasuke a little longer. "You've both just been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome my friends, to the belly of the beast!"

The tone was hateful and would be malicious on any evil man. Jiraiya hated Itachi now, he could see. He resented that he only stood by while Sasuke was tortured. Well, Itachi resented Jiraiya too. For waiting so long to act.

And he hated himself more.

_Focus. Put the emotions away._

"He has a very sensitive digestive tract. Be careful not to accept him," Jiraiya said with false kindness. "Not the most glorious way to die, is it? It must be humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait."

Ah, it was that time. That phase of the plan. _Survive._

"Whoa. I'm not liking this…at all," Naruto said uneasily.

"Naruto! Just stay still. Just remain calm. Trust in my jutsu," Jiraiya said.

Itachi catalogued that information away for later. Standing still made you less of a target in this jutsu but Jiraiya wasn't worried about them knowing this, so it wasn't a fatal flaw. Jiraiya must be able to direct it at them. It appeared the only way to survive this was to escape, and fast. _Good._

"Kisame, come." Itachi said urgently. Kisame yanked his feet from the base of the toad's sticky mouth. Freeing Samehada proved harder.

"Easier said than done," Kisame remarked as he yanked it free. Once Kisame was free, Itachi ran, knowing Kisame was behind him.

"It's useless! A ninja hasn't been born who can survive this powerful stomach!" Jiraiya proclaimed (Itachi could think of a few). Itachi heard it move, felt the chakra Jiraiya used to control it. He didn't look back. Kisame did.

"Don't look now," Kisame warned, sounding only mildly perturbed. "But there's a wall of flesh coming after us." Kisame paused to slice the tendrils apart but he ran again when more shot forward in their place. They were almost to the window. "They're too fast. We won't make it. It's no use!"

Wordlessly, Itachi closed his eyes. He activated the Mangekyo once again and summoned Amaterasu. The flames started on the toad flesh but instead of burning, it caused something like an explosion. Kisame and Itachi jumped out, using the explosion for cover. They kept running and didn't stop.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading you guys! This one was sort of pre-prepared too. This was done off of the dubbed version of Naruto episode 85. The idea for this three-part epic came to me from TV Tropes. It planted the idea that maybe Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke here because he was wasting time, trying to wait for Jiraiya to do something. I think I did a decent-ish job of portraying that.

Happy New Years you guys! Akemashite omedetou yaroudomo! (^_^)

Anyway, thanks for reading! One more part of this and then back to one-shots. Leave your thoughts in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I do not own any characters, ideas, or any franchise that is clearly already owned by the producers of Naruto. Common sense, people.

* * *

**Summary:**

_It takes a strong man to force themselves to murder their entire family, torture their beloved brother, go under cover in an enemy organization that goes against all their ideals, endure hatred and fear, and pretend to be callous and indifferent for years on end without slipping into insanity. What if Itachi wasn't that man?_

_After so long undercover as a sadistic, genocidal psychopath, Itachi is losing himself. Is he the kind, loyal, peace-loving boy who hated war and loved his brother? Or is he really the crazy, murdering man who has no problem killing and only cares about his own life? Lately, he can't really tell…_

* * *

**Chapter Five: San [Three]**

Far away, Itachi ran on the water, as fast as if he were running from his own demons chasing behind him. Kisame followed hot on his heels.

"So we just run away again?" Kisame demanded, not happy in the least. "We do a lot of that." This was the second time on this mission that Itachi denied him bloodshed. It didn't matter what circumstances it was; Itachi made the final call. It was a routine they were comfortable with. Itachi pulled them out, Itachi said no bloodshed, even in Konoha when they two of them could've taken every shinobi in the village.

"There's no rush for now. We'll get Naruto when the time is right," Itachi assured him, sounding nothing but confident. The quickest way to make people doubt you was to let them know you doubted yourself or the mission.

And Itachi didn't just doubt that mission–he'd just actively sabotaged it.

"Besides," he continued. "I thought it wise that we found somewhere to rest for a while, and recharge my powers."

Itachi hated admitting weakness but he couldn't help it. _On top of Tsukuyomi, to have to use Amaterasu as well…it was more exhausting than I thought._

He didn't say it, but Kisame understood anyway, even if he wasn't happy about it.

Itachi deactivated the Sharingan and the rest of the run was quiet and uneventful. Itachi didn't allow himself to think about what had happened just then. He didn't have the time. He needed to rest up chakra so they could report to Pein and then he needed to find another excuse to get the hell out of Konoha.

Naruto was safe and Danzou had been warned. Naruto was being protected by a sannin and Sasuke was protected from Danzou and the village elders. It was enough for Itachi. It was enough for now.

The Sharingan was not necessary for Itachi to use or sense chakra. It was times like these that he was glad for that. A darkness had settled over his vision, leeching everything of its color and very nearly its shape. He could hardly see where he was going. But the chakra…Itachi didn't need his useless eyes to sense chakra. Every living thing had chakra and all he had to do was sense for the chakra in the forest of trees and avoid all of it.

It was like how he used to train blindfolded and had to dodge every attack. Others had called it an obsession with training back then; now, it was essential and without it he'd be dead.

**許せサスケ**

While his chakra built back up, Itachi refused to sleep. If he closed his eyes, he would succumb to the torture that awaited him, the visions he'd shown Sasuke not twenty-four hours ago. He tried to put it off as long as he could. As if he deserved the right to peace of mind, after what he'd done.

_Stop being a martyr,_ he scolded himself. _It was necessary. It had to be done._

Kisame was definitely pissed at him. At first, Itachi thought Kisame would get over it since he understood that Itachi was weakened but it seemed Kisame had decided to blame Itachi anyway. Itachi eyed him to double check. Well, Kisame was definitely pissed but he hadn't _said_ that he was pissed at _Itachi_, per se.

Itachi let his eyes drift closed, just for a moment.

"_You don't have enough hate," a malicious voice whispered in his ear. Itachi's eyes widened at a twisted version of his own face, looking startlingly similar to his father's. "Be angry, Itachi. Remember what they did to us, to our clan!"_

Itachi jerked awake, eyes wide and darting around. Suddenly, the fire light was vivid and bright and he could see Kisame clearly across the campfire. His chest heaved. _That_…that was _not_ what he'd shown Sasuke. He shivered just a bit, and pulled his body in tighter.

"What is it?" Kisame demanded grouchily. Itachi didn't answer at first. He was too busy discovering that he'd slept a whole hour by now.

"Nothing," Itachi rasped. It was a lie, but it was one Kisame let him keep. The shark-nin snorted and went back to ignoring him. Itachi didn't turn around to see what Kisame was doing. He tried to chase away the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. The dream was so _wrong_…

For one, his father had never spoken those words to him. It was his mind parodying his torture of Sasuke because Itachi was, above all, a hypocrite.

_Just your crazy head playing tricks on you,_ Itachi told himself. He should disregard it. Completely. If only he could forget…

Day came quickly, and Itachi felt strong enough to attempt the jutsu that would allow him to attend a meeting with Pein. He put it off for as long as he could, until Kisame said, rather irritated, "Are we doing this or not?"

With a quiet sigh, Itachi performed the necessary hand signs.

"**Did you recover the jinchuuriki?"** Pein asked first.

"**No. We failed," **Itachi said, speaking up. It was better if he spoke than Kisame. He could leave out details and mislead Pein easier, even if he risked being branded a traitor if things went south.

"**Report," **Pein ordered. Konan was with him, as always. However, it seemed that Sasori and Deidara were already dispatched because they were absent. Seeing as Hidan and Kakuzu were here, Deidara was a headache Itachi could do without.

"**When we arrived at Konohagakure, the nine tailed jinchuuriki had already escaped the village. We had a small altercation with some jounin from the village–"**

"**Were any of them threats?"**

Itachi considered carefully. What could he get away with? There was no escaping reporting Kakashi; the man was too prominent, too renowned a figure to ignore. Kakashi the Copy Ninja, one of the last Sharingan holders, Kakashi the son of Konoha's White Fang. Kakashi, the rumored child genius. That was unavoidable. But maybe he could discount Asuma and Kurenai, if he glossed over them.

"**Kakashi Hatake was among the jounin," **he finally answered.

"**And a green beast,"** Kisame cut in, instead of staying silent as usual. **"Who seemed to know an awful lot about the Sharingan. Or at least he **_**thought**_** he did."**

_Damn it._ Itachi hadn't thought Kisame would hold that particular grudge. He added calmly, **"Maito Gai."**

Pein's eyes narrowed at the two of them and Itachi became worried. What had Pein noticed? Was it the mention of Kakashi? Did he know something about Gai? Or was it that Kisame had actually spoken and Itachi wouldn't have? Did he suspect him?

"**Most of his information about the Sharingan is flawed as it was obtained through observation of Kakashi Hatake who is not a member of the Uchiha Clan,"** Itachi said. He made his voice sound condescending and disdainful. If he could throw them off, make them think that Gai was offensive only because of Itachi's Uchiha "pride", then he would.

"**He seemed strong enough," **Kisame put in and Itachi's eyes cut to him. Why would he let this _go_?

"**Continue,"** Pein said. Itachi waited a beat for Kisame to speak, but when he didn't, Itachi continued.

"**We pursued the jinchuuriki to a different town where we found him alone in a hotel room. I confess that I wanted to minimalize damage and refrain from creating a scene. Our operations already seemed to be compromised by the Konoha jounin,"** Itachi explained.

"**Compromised?"** Konan spoke up. **"Compromised how?"**

"**Kakashi Hatake knew of Akatsuki and our objective before we entered the village,"** Itachi told them. Somehow, it felt like he was painting a huge target sign on Kakashi's back, but he couldn't stop. Not here. **"It soon became clear that this information came from Master Jiraiya, the sannin, whom we encountered when we tried to capture–the jinchuuriki."** Itachi had almost said 'Naruto' there. He was slipping up and Pein looked entirely unimpressed with the tale, especially by their failure.

"**Jiraiya, you say?"** Pein prompted. **"Why was he present?"**

"**The jinchuuriki seemed to believe Master Jiraiya would train him,"** Itachi replied. Pein shifted now, head tilting and eyes meeting Konan's. Konan reacted similarly before both pairs of eyes were on Itachi again. Itachi glanced at Kisame, wondering if he would contradict him. This information hadn't been learned during the battle, after all, but by a contact Itachi had confronted alone.

"**How did you escape Master Jiraiya?"** Pein asked flatly.

"**His immediate weakness seemed to be that he was easily distracted by women; a vice," **Itachi said hesitantly. **"We tried to use this to distract him while we captured the nine tails. He saw through it and nearly captured us in turn. The Amaterasu allowed the two of us to escape."**

Zetsu made an interested noise in the background and Itachi internally cursed. Damn it. The plan was too flimsy. Surely, if he had been truly invested he wouldn't have used such an obvious plan. Did Zetsu see that? Could Pein tell that he'd used a distraction he hadn't wanted to succeed?

Which reported to Madara?

"**Did you injure him?" **Pein demanded. **"Did you bodily injure him?"**

"**No," Itachi admitted, shifting his stance a bit.**

"**Then, he is still a threat. Do not return for the nine tailed jinchuuriki,"** Pein ordered. **"This is no longer your mission."**

Itachi swallowed. Damn it all! Pein knew. Pein had to know. Why else remove them from the mission? Yes, it was wise to be weary of Jiraiya, but Pein's abruptness and sudden change in attitude obviously meant that he no longer trusted Itachi.

Where had Itachi messed up?

"**Yes, Pein-sama,"** Itachi tried to keep his voice even.

"**Dismissed."** Pein disappeared first, brooking no argument. Konan regarded him silently for a few minutes afterwards before ending the jutsu and disappearing as well. Hidan laughed loudly from across the area and Itachi ended the jutsu. He had no desire to hear anything Hidan had to say. At all.

Kisame followed him soon after. Itachi could only presume that Zetsu left last, as always.

_He leaves last because he watches all. He's Madara's spy._

But Itachi couldn't risk that. If it was Pein–or both of them–then Pein could take his new suspicions right to him. There was no doubt that Madara was having Itachi watched. That man trusted no shinobi, especially not an Uchiha.

_Damn it…_

**許せサスケ**

Itachi wasn't paranoid, exactly. He _was _counting his blessings. For one, Pein had been so focused on his purposeful screw up with Jiraiya that Itachi completely glossed over Sasuke.

Sasuke could stay out of this just a little longer.

But Pein. Pein was a problem. If Pein really suspected him, then he had to be dealt with. 1) Itachi could regain his trust in some way or 2) Itachi would have to kill him.

_Kill him. Killing him works better. Don't you want to tie up loose ends?_

But how? Gaining his trust again meant Itachi had to go through another series of trials and missions without the slightest possibility of failure. It had been trying the first time around and with Itachi's deteriorating health, this time it might not be possible.

_So kill him. Wipe the slate clean with his blood._

There was also Kisame to consider. He had to earn back Kisame's trust too. Kisame was starting to doubt him, at best. It wasn't good, especially since Itachi had to trust Kisame at his back for however many years it took to ensure Konoha's safety. And the way it was looking, Itachi would probably die before that happened.

How did Itachi gain Kisame's trust the first time? He hadn't actually _done_ anything. They'd just gone on mission together and it happened naturally. Sad as it was, Kisame was actually one of Itachi's only true friends.

_Is it true friendship if you plan to stab him in the back?_

Itachi resolved that there was no way to gain Kisame's trust back. Kisame valued honesty above all, and Itachi was definitely not being honest. Before, he had never outright deceived him, but this was different.

_So, kill him! He's a liability. Kill him now, quickly, in his sleep. Don't let him fight. Make it look like he was attacked when he went into town._

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to think.

_Make it look like a former enemy, make it look like he was discovered as Akatsuki or an S-class criminal. It would be so easy._

Itachi shook his head. No, damn it! He wasn't killing Kisame. That would do more harm than good. Whether Pein suspected him or not, his partner suddenly dying when Itachi was on trial would definitely grab is attention. Itachi wanted to remain _un_noticed–just a shinobi doing his missions.

"Hey," Kisame said, and yes, he was still very pissed off. "Go ahead without me. _I'm _going into town for…_lunch_."

Itachi stared at him blankly. _"Lunch."_

Kisame would probably kill someone today.

Itachi turned away from him, staring straight ahead. He wasn't going with him. Kisame left swiftly, offering no more words or explanations than his initial words. Itachi stared out at the town from the cliff he was standing on. From this height, he could clearly oversee the whole town.

He could save them. He could stop Kisame from killing them. It would be so easy for him. No one needed to die today. _He _could stop it.

_You can't save anyone. None of them _deserve _saving._ Itachi wanted to mourn. He wanted to feel sadness for them. _Just because they aren't shinobi doesn't mean they're innocent._ That was true. _They're all probably as corrupt as the criminals they let walk among them. They don't deserve to live. Kill them! Kill them now!_

Itachi's hand was clutched tightly on the handle of his kunai. It was all probably true.

_Before they hurt someone who _is _innocent._

His feet were propelled into motion before he could stop them.

(_"Aniki!"_)

Itachi gasped in a breath, shutting his eyes. _Damn it._

He just had to–focus. If he focused, he could complete this mission. Not Akatsuki's mission. _His_ mission. First, he needed to deal with Pein. Pein was the biggest threat here. So, he traveled to the very edges of the town Kisame was probably massacring people in, and send a messenger raven to his nearby contacts.

If he was going to fight Pein, first he had to figure out who the hell Pein _was._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update this one. Things have been going crazy with school and whatnot, so I might get delayed like this in the future, too.

Anyway, this is the last of the three part trilogy. It should probably even back out to loosely related one shots now. Does anyone know what my new page breaker says? Any guesses?

Thank you to everyone for their support. I appreciate all of the favorites and my few reviews. And thank you very much for reading! Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
